Spice & Wolf: Wolf and Love Games
by a.k.a. The Ace
Summary: He desired her; she was a young healthy girl, with soft white skin, vivid red hair, and a rich still delicate figure. What was not to like about her? That is why he felt so jealous when he saw the baker looking at her like that, because he knew her human form was of the liking of any men.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The heath of the wood fired oven traveled through the air and landed on their faces as they entered, it carried a rich smell of sweet bread, common bakeries didn't smell this good. Holo's nose jumped under her cowl, she walked to the empty counter and jumped on it revealing her red hair wolf ears, she landed with her hands, leant on it leaving her small feet flying over the checkered floor. She scanned the place and with a laugh pronounced:

-This must be it!

She held a paper in her hand, a cream colored paper with a black manuscript printed, it read "King's Bakery: We might have the best apple strudel in the world!" Lawrence, standing behind her, looked at her small feet flying around and smiled thinking; when she acts like this she seems like a little girl.

A man appeared with a tray full of just made bread; Lawrence hurried and put Holo's cowl back on her head just in time to cover her wolf ears from the sight of the man. She was hasty and with a childlike look on her face asked:

-Can we get some apple strudel please sir?

The man didn't stop on his way to a table nearby the counter and put down the tray, then stopped and looked at Holo, he said with a deep voice and a strange accent:

-Welcome to the Kings Bakery strangers… I believe that nobody should make a girl like you wait, take a seat please.

His voice was strong and radiant with confidence, he moved next to Lawrence to take a bottle from the counter, he had curly short black hair and was taller than him, he possessed great posture without looking rigid, his black deep colored eyes looked at Holo with intensity, and without taking his eyes off of her, he moved freely around them to place himself behind the counter. Lawrence felt uncomfortable, it was the eyes of this man but he didn't realize it, he got nervous and a lot of images crowded his head, when he realized it he knew the reason but he lied to himself. Then she said:

-You have a lot in mind lately… Well, you shouldn't make me wait.

Holo was already sitting on a table behind him, he knew she was fast but he was surprised this man could take all of his attention like that. Then the sound of a cork called their attention, the man poured the wine in two cups and took it to the table. Lawrence sat on the table and said:

-We would like some apple strudel, we didn't order wine.

Lawrence talked with feeble confidence. Holo reached for a cup and the man said to him:

-You should pay more attention to her desires.

Then Holo looked at the man in a flirty way and said:

-Thank you! I love wine.

Lawrence felt smaller, he felt he was shrinking and then decided to display a totally misled defense:

-Holo, it is not a custom of girls to drink this often, I don't want to have to carry you to the inn again. She will drink water, please take away the wine sir.

Then the girl-wolf looked at him angrily and said:

-You forget your money doesn't give you power over me!

Then she looked at the man and candidly said:

-I have no money but can I pay for this wine with something else?

Lawrence looked at them, the man stood straight, he was strong, bold and good looking, he displayed completeness, and Holo was small, she was sitting on the edge of the wooden chair looking up to him and it was implied she had put herself in a needy position. The man looked down to Holo and said:

-I don't think you have anything valuable.

Holo was surprised, she couldn't hide it, she was proud and she had been treated like a little girl. She retreated; she sat back and then gave redirection to her plea, she looked at Lawrence and angrily said:

-I promise I will pay this and the other bottles.

Lawrence couldn't help but agree to buy her the wine; he was a light hearted man. But before he agreed he placed his conditions, and an ultimatum:

-I will buy the wine but if you don't obey when I tell you to stop drinking, I will not buy you wine again.

Holo felt angry by his weak threat, she looked into his eyes and didn't say a word but she had stated well her disappointment.

They remained silent drinking a few cups of wine and eating the apple strudel, and it was indeed really good. Lawrence felt guilt and self-shame, he knew he didn't handle the situation, but he didn't know why he was wrong; after all he understood he was in a position to lead, he was the man, he was older or at least looked like that, and he provided everything to her, why should he feel like that? Why was she this insensible about him? He knew she didn't mean to hurt him but why did she have to act like that?

He looked at her eating, she was pretty and he enjoyed looking at her natural way of moving. Then, without looking at him, she said:

-Ultimatums are expressions of powerlessness, empty threads designed to try to influence a situation someone has no power over. Never do it again.

Lawrence felt ashamed but he didn't attack her or put another defensive threat, instead he set his apology, something that Holo always appreciated. She thought it was very courageous of him to take responsibility for his shortcomings.

-I'm sorry; I don't know why I acted like that.

After the second bottle, Holo had already forgotten the whole thing and expressed herself freely, she had been learning a lot about commerce, economy and trading, and she always had questions that Lawrence felt happy to answer. This time Lawrence explained to her the supply and demand model of economy for price determination in a market, as he explained it to her, she sat next to him and looked up to him while he explained using his hands to illustrate, he was concentrated in his task, he felt confident about his knowledge and he tried to deliver it clearly to her, he didn't realize, but now he had all her attention and she admired him for his knowledge.

Then after he finished his explanation, she felt excited about knowing something new and she was grateful:

-Thank you! I now know something new!

Lawrence complimented her:

-And like always, you picked it up really fast!

They smiled and it felt really nice, then they realized their hands were touching; she leaned slowly over the table and placed her head over his left hand.

-I'm drunk; I don't think I can walk home… Will you carry me?

She thought she had become lazy, to let a human carry the wise wolf? But in reality it was only that she became closer to him, to the point where she felt comfortable showing this side of her. He looked at her; he brushed her hair with his right and whispered:

-I would carry you all the way to Yoitsu if I had to.

She smiled and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The streets were wet and the mist was thick, it was a young night and Lawrence walked back to the inn with the Goddess in his back. She was completely passed out; he could feel her breathing on his back, this kept him thinking about her constantly. He thought about her words, she didn't know much about the different value of currencies, the rules of a guild or commerce basis, but she was really wise in other matters, social affairs and human interaction, which made it confusing for him because sometimes she acted in a really childish way and her behavior reminded him of a wild creature, but sometimes she would act with such complexity and make really wise statements, she had a different way to look at things, a more significant and profound way.

When they arrived to the room she demanded him to help her in the bed, she hated clothing because she loved her tail and ears, and her clothes had one purpose; hiding her wolf-like features. She wanted him to undress her but he always felt uncomfortable with her constant displays of nudity, so he only placed her slowly and tucked the bedclothes into the bed.

He examined the girl he had in front of him, she looked so vulnerable that it was hard to believe she was a Goddess, but her beauty was enough proof for him. He desired her; she was a young healthy girl, with soft white skin, vivid red hair, and a rich still delicate figure. What was not to like about her? That is why he felt so jealous when he saw the baker looking at her like that, because he knew her human form was of the liking of any men. But he knew something that only he knew about her, and that gave him enough reason to feel closer to her, he knew she had ears, and she had a tail, he knew she was a goddess that felt lonely sometimes, he knew that even though she was prideful, she liked to be petted like any other animal.

He went back to the streets walking, this time he was mad at himself and couldn't help it but to blame her, then he thought that she was just his travel partner, she had all the right to flirt with other men if she felt like, and for this he felt insecure and weak. He stopped lying to himself:

-I can't go on like this, I can't stand it.

Lawrence was a man of experience, he traveled a lot and went through hard situations, but he never found himself in this position, with a girl totally different from the others; he had to put a lot more thought this time. He sat down in front of a small plaza with a fountain, and let time pass by while his imagination sparked with ideas of desire, it was rewarding. This state, he would later call it love blind.

The sound of the boots was slow, on phase; it announced the entry of a shadow into the plaza. It was the man from the bakery walking towards the small plaza. Lawrence didn't know what to say or do, he hated this man but he knew there was no reason. The Baker sat down next to him and looked at the fountain, and then he looked at Lawrence and extended his hand.

-My name is Atalante King.

Lawrence grabbed it with his smaller hand. The breeze of the night was cold but he thought it was better to stay and talk to this man than leave awkwardly like a coward.

-I'm Lawrence Kraft and the girl is my wife Holo.

Atalante continued with amusement:

-Your wife huh? Well… I don't believe you.

Lawrence felt nervous about the answer of this man; he didn't expect him to question that.

-Do you have any reasons to doubt it?

Atalante was a man so confident that didn't hide his thoughts.

-She didn't acknowledge you in the way a woman does to her man.

At first, Lawrence felt insulted, but then he understood he was right. He excused himself:

-She's a little temperamental.

Atalante smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. Lawrence felt the weight of his hand, he felt pressure, and even though he felt no threat, it was imposing.

-And she will never will if you don't stop the lies.

This comment confused him. He thought; but I can't lie to her, she can hear when people lie.

-I have never lied to her.

-You lie to yourself looking for validation when you fail to complete your desires.

Atalante was implying something that knew it was true in every single man, so it hit the spot. Lawrence dropped his defense and said:

-It's true… she probably can sense that.

Atalante kept on with his task:

-You don't need no one's approval, not even hers. Weak men lie or hide their intentions to get what they want; strong men are sincere about their desires.

The traveling peddler saw the right of his words; he thought the baker spoke candidly and decided to tell him the truth about his situation:

-I am just a peddler, this girl is more than you can imagine…

Atalante stopped him.

-Never put yourself under, look at you, good man! Be proud of yourself and your profession. If you can't put yourself in her level, she will never address you in that way. Be confident, after all she's just another pretty girl.

Lawrence thought about telling him that she was not just another pretty girl, she was a goddess, and even though she was very vulnerable in her human form, she could morph into a wolf of the size of his Bakery. But instead he told him that she had royal lineage.

-She's of royal lineage from the north; I'm just taking her home. So now you can see how I am only a peddler.

The Baker felt Lawrence needed a push.

-Then even with more reason you should show your pride about your profession. Listen, I heard you explaining a few things to her, you know what you talk about, and she appreciated that, she likes you, but a girl, it doesn't matter if she's the Queen of the north or the south or the east, she will never reveal her desires, it's a defense mechanism. So only men confident enough can get the girl they want.

Then Lawrence understood why he felt like that when Atalante looked at Holo, he was being confident enough to show his desires by looking at her with intensity, this showed a lot more than the whole game, or lie, they had been playing by pretending to be a couple. Lawrence felt curious:

-Do you desire her?

And laughing, Atalante answered:

-Of course I desire her; she's a beautiful young woman, every man desires a girl like that, I bet men envy you and women desire you, only because you walk next to her.

And he was right, Lawrence and Holo had been pretending to be a couple for long time now, and this made him desire her even more, to be able to play the part but never to taste the joy of marriage with her was like giving a starving man a piece of meat inside a cage without key.

-I know what I have to do, but it's never easy.

-Well, just try it; she will at least give you points for being brave… I'll tell you what, next time you want to kiss her, grab the hair from the back of her head, pull it in a way her chin is up and facing you, then slowly place your lips on hers. This shows you are confident and it shows her who is in charge.

Lawrence liked the idea but still doubted:

-What if she doesn't want to kiss me?

-You kiss her anyway, it's only a kiss, if she doesn't want it you can give it to another girl, and then she will want it.

Lawrence thought about the supply and demand model of economics, now the demand of having a kiss from him was very low, because she had only to take it from him, but if he turned things over he would control supply and her demand will rise. He only had to be brave enough to kiss a Goddess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They headed north and the weather was getting colder as they got closer to their destination. She sat next to him with her head on his shoulder while she groomed her tail; she used it as a warm cover for her legs but she could feel the cold in her back. The road was white, black and grey; it was getting dark as the dusk arrived.

-I'm tired, why don't we stop and rest for the night?

-I'm not prepared to protect you from this weather. We are not far from the next town.

-I don't need you to protect me from the weather, and in any case it is you who will need my protection.

-As a girl you are vulnerable to the weather, your human body is small… plus I don't want you turning into your wolf form.

Holo sat straight, he didn't look at her, but he sensed her disappointment. She expressed her disappointment like magic, using her energy.

-I didn't mean to disappoint you, is just that I prefer your human form.

She put her head down and looked at her tail; she thought that he had implied that her wolf form was not appealing; she disgraced it for a second. It wasn't often that she didn't feel proud about it, so she hid her face under her cowl in shame.

-Is that why you hold back sometimes?

Lawrence looked at her.

-What do you mean?

Holo thought for a second, why should I wait for this guy, he is so slow! But she said:

-Don't do that, you always try to go around things instead of facing them.

-It is the merchant way of doing things; this is how our business works, we never force things.

Then she looked at him for a second, she wanted to say something but she retracted and put down her face again. She said in a faint voice:

-But I am a girl…

The merchant looked at her and felt compassion, he understood she was insecure too, and so he petted her.

-I know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they arrived to the inn she was asleep, with her head on his lap and covering her face with her tail.

-We have arrived, come on, wake up.

Holo appeared from under the frozen hair of her tail only to whisper to him:

-Will you carry me?

Lawrence took her head and put it on the seat; he climbed down the car, stood up in front of her and picked her up in his arms. Then he walked in with the little body in his arms and headed for the counter where he saw a man lighting up a candle.

-Welcome… is she sick?

-Greetings, I am Lawrence Kraft and this is my wife Holo, she's only tired from the long trip.

-Where do you come from traveler?

-I need a warm bed for my wife, as you can see we come from a long trip, will you take us to a room? And I will tell you our story later.

-Very well, I just prepared the chimney, follow me.

They went upstairs, the man from the inn carrying the candle and Lawrence the goddess. He took her clothes off this time and put her on the bed naked. He placed her clothes in a chair in front of the fire and walked out the room.

The man from the inn was waiting for him before the stairs.

-I see she can't stand low temperatures.

-It is hard to believe she is from the north right?

-Oh, so you are going home? You don't look from the north…

-I am not, she is, but she left her home town at really young age. I am a peddler, but I usually travel around the south, we come from Ctoh.

-It is beautiful down there. Did you bring any goods from the south? I might be interested.

-I have been trading spices, before we started our trip I collected enough from the towns on the south, it is easier to travel with them, and they are very easy to sell for good money on the north.

-Even more in the winter, you will show me tomorrow… Well, I wish you a good night, and take care of your wife; you don't want her sick.

-Thank you.

The man from the inn gave him the candle, Lawrence stood there for a second. When he opened the door of their room, he found Holo sitting on the chair, holding her legs with her arms and completely covered with the blankets. He took off his shirt and walked next to her, looked at her, she was asleep. Lawrence decided to place her on the bed again. When he touched her, she was really cold.

-You're freezing.

She opened her eyes.

-Don't you see it is hard to get my tail dry in this weather?

-I shouldn't have let you ride in front with me.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him close; she stood up, and folding her arms in her chest, placed her body against his chest, touching it with her cheeks. He hugged her safe.

-You will be fine.

She looked up; he looked down, he admired her beautiful big red eyes that reflected the fire. She blushed and said:

-Your heart is beating faster.

-Yours too.

He started to get closer to her face slowly, he closed his eyes and when their lips where almost touching, she put her fingers in his mouth stopping him. He opened his eyes and heard her:

-Don't do anything you will regret later.

Lawrence mind was blank. He took the hair from the back of her head with authority. She opened her eyes wide and looked at him in the eyes, nervous, almost shaking.

-I don't care.

Then he pulled her back leaving her mouth in perfect position for a kiss, he closed the gap between their faces and closed his eyes. This took her by surprise; the wolf-girl felt tamed, so when she saw his eyes close, she closed hers and kissed him, softly, but true.


End file.
